<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Oaths by TheMiceKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631167">New Oaths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiceKing/pseuds/TheMiceKing'>TheMiceKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Convenient use of Alter Self, F/F, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiceKing/pseuds/TheMiceKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf and a gnome on a quest to seek the forgiveness of a god get sidetracked (by each other).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My girlfriend and I wrote some smut about our D&amp;D characters, hope you enjoy!</p><p>Elf is a homebrew subrace and a sorcerer/paladin multiclass (and speaks with a Scottish accent).<br/>Gnome is a forest gnome paladin (and speaks with an Irish accent).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What ya thinkin’ there?” Tamryn asks, seemingly out of nowhere, pulling Mara back to reality.</p><p>“Hmm?” Mara shakes her head slightly as she remembers where she is, “Oh… I don’t know really, I’m jus’ a bit worried is all. I mean… What if this quest doesn’t work? What if Deep Sashelas won’t take me back? I’ve never disappointed them before.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a big, serious thought ya got goin’ there. I wouldn’t worry yourself with that though: we’re doin’ exactly what they asked and if they say it’s not enough, we just carry on ‘till it is, ya know? Besides…” Tamryn drops her armful of firewood onto the pile and takes a seat next to her new companion, turning to look at the water elf in her steel grey eyes, “Big ol’ powerful god or no, this Deep Sashelas should be grateful to have a follower like you.”</p><p>“Yeah… He used to be,” Mara begins to move her hands in figures Tamryn would recognise after Mara used this spell earlier in the day, but as she begins to utter the verbal components for Firebolt she stops herself midway through, “Wait fuck no that’s a mistake!!” Mara halts abruptly, takes a breath, and adjusts her position and starts to move through the motions and words for Prestidigitation instead. A small flame begins to lick up one of the logs and soon spreads. “That’s a much more reasonable way to start a fire.”</p><p>“Aye, you’re not wrong there. I’d’a just hit it with me axe… A little Holy Fire ya know? Well either that or used this flint here.” There’s a pause as she remembers her home. All her younger relatives following her every move and looking on in awe. Then all her older relatives following her every move and looking on with suspicion and distrust. She’s happy to be somewhere else. “Did I ever tell you you’re very pretty?”</p><p>“Oh! Thanks, I...I mean so are you,” Mara looks a little surprised at this unexpected compliment.</p><p>“Aw shucks, yer too kind! I mean, I appreciate the compliment but where I come from I’m much of a muchness: I’ve never seen anyone like you before.”</p><p>Mara blushes slightly; her cheeks turning a slightly deeper shade of blue, “Well, thank you. I’ve not met enough gnomes to compare really but I’m certain you stand out more than the average. But to be honest I’m pretty average where I’m from too.” She trails off a little, uncertain of how to continue, and settles for jumping back into the simple topic of fire lighting: “I mean… Yeah I mean Holy Fire works too but these ones take a little less effort, and who needs flint when you’ve got fuckin’ magic?!” Mara shoots multicoloured sparks from her fingertips as if to demonstrate.</p><p>“Ha, ya got a point there but sadly I don’t have anything quite so useful at such little effort. Best I can do is this…” She slings her shield off her back and onto the ground in front of her. It’s a huge slab of bark interwoven with ivy, moss, and who knows what other types of plant life, which Mara was rather surprised to see withstand the beating she saw earlier. Tamryn lays her right hand onto it and makes a swaying motion with her left, almost as if conducting the sounds of the forest. An illusory fox made of water hops out of the mug in Mara’s hands and begins sniffing around before another crawls out of the underbrush, this one made of twigs and leaves. They seem to notice each other and stalk closer, cocking their heads and regarding one another before meeting in front of the bed roll Tamryn and Mara are sitting on. The two foxes begin playing, chasing each other, and slowly shifting forms. Mara notices as they begin to straighten up and start walking on their hind legs, looking oddly humanoid. She looks at Tamryn who is clearly now lost in thought as her illusion shifts from two foxes chasing and playing, to a tiny forest gnome and water elf waltzing together. Suddenly Tamryn catches herself and realises what she’s doing, quickly dispelling the images, “I… Um… So… That fire ye made earlier was pretty cool eh?”</p><p>Mara sits for a moment staring at where the figures had just been. She’s not quite sure what to make of this strange companion but she thinks she’s going to like her, “Oh… Tamryn, that’s adorable,” She says softly, “And far more impressive than just lighting a fire, which I did just try to use an attack spell for anyway. I can’t do much pretty magic really mine’s all painfully practical...and sometimes just plain weird. Although...” As Mara trails off, she twists her hands in a fluid motion, lightly touching the dolphin pendant she wears under her shirt, causing water to rise out of her waterskin and flow into a small dancing figure in front of Tamryn. She does the same again and another, taller figure joins the first to dance together. Another pair of hand motions and green sparks appear floating through the smaller figure, with similar blue sparks through the taller.</p><p>Tamryn laughs and claps along, engrossed by the show. “That ain’t painfully practical, that’s beautiful!” She hops up and spins a couple of times, playing along with the illusory figures, her light underclothes, unburdened by the usual bronze scales, billowing with her movements, while her shimmering ginger plait dances along behind her. Once again she starts waving her hands back and forth and a small cloud of brightly coloured illusory hummingbirds joins the dance. Eventually she comes to a stop kneeling in front of Mara, “Ya see, I’ve not got all that much skill in this field, I just learned how to use it creatively to add a little spice to me stories. Come on!” She stands again, extending her hand to the seated elf, “Dance with me!”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Mara laughs and takes Tamryn’s hand, her other one twisting again to add more dancing figures-this time from the flames of their campfire. She spins Tamryn around, her dark curly hair coming free from its tie as they dance among the various illusory and magical figures. At first it’s an energetic joyful dance, with Tamryn leading. Spinning, and hopping with light, nimble foot falls, then she looks up at Mara, “Follow my lead,” she says with a glint in her eye, “it’s about to get fun.”</p><p>She says a few words Mara instantly recognises: a prayer to the planes themselves, asking for passage. Silver mist begins to surround her as Mara repeats the phrase, trying to catch up. Suddenly the two are the other side of the campfire, then dancing on a nearby log, teleporting around the camp. The final time however, as the mist clears and Mara opens her eyes, she finds this gnome in her arms, much closer than before, and it takes her a couple of seconds to realise Tamryn is kissing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprised, Mara pulls back slightly, but she doesn’t make any effort to move further away. After a moment of looking at this beautiful gnome, whose hair catches the firelight in such a way that it almost looks like part of the fire come to life, she leans back in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around Tamryn a little more firmly than they were before.</p><p>Tamryn runs her hand through Mara’s loosened hair, feeling the unfamiliar texture, while regarding her face with curious green eyes. After a little Tamryn leans back with her arms still wrapped around Mara’s shoulders, giggles a little, and hops down out of her arms, “Let’s get you out of that armour there.”</p><p>“Y’know that’s not the worst idea: it’s very jingly and also very warm near the fire with it on and I mean it’s not comfortable to rest in-” Mara starts babbling a little but cuts herself off as she tries to pull the chain shirt off over her head before undoing any of the buckles and quickly gets stuck, “Oh… Erm… It’s okay, I know how to take armour off” Her voice is a little muffled as she shimmies the armour back into place, “I know how this works I’m not an idiot I just wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing and-” Tamryn reaches up and places a finger to Mara’s lips, silently calming her fluster as the tiny gnome undoes the buckles with nimble fingers. Before Mara knows it the chain shirt is off her and on the ground beside the two of them, meanwhile Tamryn runs her hands over Mara’s now unburdened torso, taking in the feeling of the foreign material and the shapes underneath.</p><p>Mara sighs softly; partly from the freedom of the armour being removed, but mostly the feeling of the gnome’s soft fingers only one thin layer of fabric away from her skin. “Thanks for that,” She almost whispers, her hands reaching toward Tamryn to pull her in for another kiss. She lifts Tamryn up to stand her on the log, and places her down with a gentle ‘clunk’, and holds her waist as she kisses her, gradually growing in confidence.</p><p>“I coulda done that myself y’know?” Tamryn smiles before going in for another kiss. Mara feels the light touch of the gnome’s fingers again and the last of her armour thunks to the ground, causing yet another soft sigh. “I appreciate the favour though.” With growing confidence she pulls Mara further in, kissing her passionately and slipping a hand up the back of her tunic to lay on the small of her back while the other rests on her shoulder blades keeping her close.</p><p>“I know; you’re perfectly capable, but still,” Mara leans back in to deepen the kiss, her hands swiftly unbuttoning the doublet and pulling it off over Tamryn’s shoulders. She lets it fall to the ground and runs her hands over Tamryn’s back and sides, suddenly becoming aware of all the muscles she can feel beneath the soft shift. She digs her fingers into Tamryn’s back a little, pulling her closer still.</p><p>Meanwhile Tamryn has taken a moment to admire the embroidery on the hem of Mara’s tunic. She thinks for a second about removing it but decides she can carry on enjoying the craftsmanship while still doing more to Mara. As Mara watches Tamryn looking at the embroidery, seeing her soft brown face light up in awe, she begins affectionately running her hands through Tamryn’s shimmering ginger hair, untying it from its plait. Tamryn rests her head against Mara’s chest, hearing her heartbeat, hands still running over her soft back, encountering the odd scratch or scar here and there. After a little while of letting Mara enjoy her now untied hair, Tamryn raises her head again, leaning in for another kiss. This time though, she decides to take Mara by surprise and swerves at the last minute to plant a delicate kiss on the water elf’s dark blue neck.</p><p>Mara catches her breath, surprised, and tightens her hold on Tamryn’s hair, holding her there for a moment, before using her grip on the shimmering hair to pull the gnome up for another kiss. Then she tips Tamryn’s head to one side and kisses her collarbone, tracing a gentle line up the side of her neck to her ear and back to her lips again. Mara releases her grip on Tamryn’s hair and runs her fingers down her chest and stomach to where the light green shift is tucked into the skirt, and begins to untuck it.</p><p>As Mara begins to carefully undress Tamryn, she decides to return the favour, pulling the lace at the neck of Mara’s tunic undone and slowly dancing her hands down from the neck to the hem at the bottom, making a swift yet deliberate line over Mara’s breasts, looping a couple of times over her nipples. As she does this, Mara catches her breath, dropping her arms to her sides to make Tamryn’s job of undressing her easier. Once she finally reaches the hem she takes a slight step back, pulls the tunic off with one swift motion, and regards the topless, muscular figure in front of her. She’s never seen anyone so beautiful or in such a state of undress, at least not in this context, and she has to put in surprising effort not to instantly fall into those strong, muscular arms.</p><p>It’s been a while since Mara was this exposed in this context, and she almost has to fight an instinct to cover herself up. But seeing Tamryn’s green eyes darken as she looks at Mara, clearly appreciating the view, that instinct quickly passes, and she tugs the remainder of Tamryn’s shift out of the skirt and pulls it off over her head, revealing soft brown skin covering an impressively muscled torso. Mara drops the shift, adding it to the growing collection of clothes around their feet, and rests her hands on Tamryn’s waist, leaning in for another kiss and running her hands up the soft skin of Tamryn’s back, before moving around to lightly graze her breasts before running down to her stomach and waist and beginning the cycle again.</p><p>As she grazes Tamryn’s breasts, Mara hears the gnome’s sharp intake of breath and feels her muscles tense up. She’s never felt like this before but as she melts into Mara’s arms it’s clear it’s more than welcome. After a couple of light passes though, she decides she wants more and grasps the hands, directing them up to rest on her chest, and pulls Mara in by the hair for a deeper kiss.</p><p>Mara gasps sharply as she is pulled in, her hands resting on Tamryn’s chest. For a few moments she stays almost perfectly still as she lets Tamryn pull her as close as she wants, then slides her hands across to untie the knots holding Tamryn’s bra together.</p><p>After a short moment of revelling in the touch of Mara’s smooth yet tough fingers against her bare chest, she pulls her face away from Mara’s, breaking off the kiss. She looks into the steel grey eyes and smiles before planting another kiss on Mara’s neck, this time though she starts to suck and bite, making her gasp in surprise and pull her in further. She stays there for a minute, one hand running through the elf’s hair, the other untying the strip of cloth around her chest and then moving on to grasp her breasts, running rough fingers over her nipples, before separating and looking at the mark left behind, quickly turning a deep purple.</p><p>Breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling with each breath, Mara stands admiring the topless gnome before her, the firelight casting shadows that emphasise every curve and every muscle. She can feel a bruise beginning to form on her neck from Tamryn’s teeth, and she smiles a little: this is not at all what she was expecting from this quest, but she’s not complaining. She reaches forward, more confident now, and places one hand on Tamryn’s chest, lightly pinching the nipple to see if it gains a response. Her other hand reaches around the waistline of Tamryn’s skirt to the roughly tied bow holding it together and loosens it ever so slightly. Not enough for it to fall down, but enough to tease a little and to allow her to slip her fingers further down under the waistband.</p><p>Tamryn guides Mara’s hands under her skirt to rest on her almost bare hips and buttocks. As she does so, Tamryn edges closer, making sure to keep all contact other than that of Mara’s hands to an absolute minimum. Eventually she graces Mara with the lightest of kisses on her dark blue lips, before moving down to her neck, then further than either of them have gone so far. She kisses along the water elf’s collar bones, now exploring her back with light brushes of her hands, then down further to her breasts, biting and sucking now, leaving light marks along the way. She arrives at Mara’s nipples and runs her tongue along them, causing them to perk up so she can bite them, causing yet another gasp. She doesn’t stay for long though as she carries on down the dark blue, muscular stomach, stopping at the line where Mara’s dark grey trousers begin. She teases the line a little, moving out from the front to one side of the waist, back again, and then to the other side, occasionally poking her tongue below the line to tease Mara with the possibility of going lower. Finally the forest gnome, now sitting on the log, reaches down and unlaces Mara’s travelling boots, pulling her trousers down shortly after.</p><p>Now clad only in her underwear, Mara stands before the still partially clothed gnome as she sits on the log. She makes eye contact and drops to her knees in front of her, then turns her head to one side to plant a soft kiss on Tamryn’s ankle. Mara almost laughs when she’s reminded that Tamryn wears clogs, and slips them off. She kisses the inside of Tamryn’s ankle again, and slowly makes her way up the leg, kissing and occasionally biting and sucking as she dips her head under the skirt to make her way up the thigh. Tamryn feels Mara pause, resting her hands on her hips as if about to pull her underwear down, feels Mara’s breath on her vagina, but then she’s gone again; making her way up the other leg from her ankle to the sensitive skin inside the very top of the thigh. Mara pushes in slightly closer, pushing Tamryn’s legs apart as she does so, and plants a soft kiss over the thin fabric covering her vagina. She then draws back slightly, but this time pulls off Tamryn’s underwear as she does so, standing up and dropping the underwear to join almost all of Tamryn’s other clothes, then steps back to once again admire the way the light from the fire flickers and dances across Tamryn’s skin.</p><p>Tamryn loves the way Mara admires her and decides to play into it,<br/>
“Come on then,” She opens her legs wide, green eyes glowing with passion, and pulls her skirt up to reveal her naked vagina, bare brown legs catching the fire and pubes shimmering with the same ginger as on her head, “Finish the job.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Mara smiles, eyes glinting, before kneeling once again, not bothering with kissing or teasing the legs this time, but gripping Tamryn’s hips and running her tongue through the sensitive folds between her legs. She kisses and sucks the outer lips, licks and kisses the inner, then draws a line from Tamryn’s vagina to her clitoris, pausing for a moment to pay extra attention to it, flicking her tongue against it and gently sucking, before returning to broad strokes of her tongue, occasionally slipping her tongue inside Tamryn and curling it up slightly: seeing what gets the most reaction. She continues alternating between broad licks, delving her tongue inside, and sucking and licking her clitoris until Tamryn is moaning audibly. Then Mara stops abruptly, kneeling up to kiss her again, replacing her tongue with her fingers still gently stroking her vagina.</p><p>As Mara kneels up to kiss Tamryn, she can taste herself and feel how wet Mara’s chin is. She pushes Mara’s mouth open with her tongue, pulling the elf in passionately and fiercely, and runs her tongue around the inside of Mara’s mouth, tasting herself everywhere her tongue goes. As she gets ever more passionate, one hand slips down the front of Mara’s simple pants and grabs her cock, stroking it up and down once or twice before pulling it out. Once again Tamryn begins moving down Mara’s body, starting at her neck, then moving down, but stopping just before her cock. To Mara’s surprise, the gnome doesn’t make any movement towards it, instead she mutters a quick phrase and vines erupt from the ground, wrapping themselves around her arms, her legs, her shoulders, and her torso. Before she knows what’s happening, she’s lifted horizontally into the air and suspended there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mara gasps at this unexpected turn of events. She’s been restrained before, but never with plants. Her eyes darken as she looks at the gnome. “Go on then, do yer worst”.</p><p>“As you wish.” Tamryn attempts to mimic the same tone Mara used before as she walks closer. She stops at the end of Mara’s long, muscular legs, and begins the painstaking process of working her way up the inside of one leg. She draws the process out as long as possible: licking in meandering lines, turning to light, brushing kisses, finally to bites which almost turn the whole of Mara’s inner thigh a deep, bruised purple. As she reaches the very top of the inside of Mara’s thigh, she slowly moves her mouth over to the dark blue cock. It almost rises to meet her with Mara twitching in anticipation underneath her, gasping at almost every touch. Much to Mara’s dismay, Tamryn doesn’t give her any sense of relief and moves back down again to continue the process once again, this time on the other leg.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, Tamryn finally reaches the top of Mara’s thigh again, and once again moves over to the cock lying between Mara’s smooth, muscular, now very bruised thighs. This time though, as she regards the dark blue cock with its even darker tip and considers where she’s about to put it she suddenly thinks that what must be on the smaller end for an elf is still very large for a gnome. She grins, thinking about what’s about to come, and takes the deep blue tip into her mouth.</p><p>As Tamryn finally stops teasing her, Mara’s head falls back as she lets out a moan. If she had any movement at all she would have pulled Tamryn closer to her by now, but restrained and suspended like this she is entirely at the whims of the gnome. Tamryn hears the moan, and swirls her tongue around the tip of Mara’s cock before taking more of it into her mouth. She bobs her head up and down, not taking it deeply, not yet. Mara moans as she feels Tamryn’s soft lips around her, and tries to wriggle within the restraints to convince her to take her deeper.</p><p>Feeling Mara desperately try to wriggle closer, Tamryn raises her head again until she’s only taking the very tip in her mouth. She waits until Mara behaves and stops moving, then she grins up at the desperate water elf, now with her deep blue flushed cheeks almost matching the colour of the tip of her cock, and slides her head down until she’s taking as much as she can.</p><p>Mara stills as she understands that Tamryn wants her to behave. The teasing is almost agony, until she feels Tamryn taking more of her, even more than she thought she could considering the differences between elves and gnomes. It takes every ounce of focus to not finish there and then as Tamryn sucks her cock, hollowing her cheeks and occasionally looking up so she knows Mara can see what she’s doing. Mara gasps and moans, but tries to stay as still as she can so Tamryn knows she’s behaving.</p><p>Tamryn can feel Mara is getting close, but has seen Mara show enough self control that she knows she can carry on. She sinks her head down as far as she can go, almost managing the entirety of the cock, then raises back up again so she just has the tip in her mouth. She carries on this rhythm, bobbing her head up and down, sucking Mara off, fucking her with her mouth as she reaches down to touch herself at the same time. As Tamryn lightly moans around Mara’s cock, hearing her moan and gasp with every movement, she can feel the elf getting unbearably close. At last she drops the cock out of her mouth and makes another hand motion which causes the vines to spin Mara over, now suspending her face down. The gnome walks around to the front and returns the favour from earlier: kissing Mara deeply, running her tongue all around the elf’s mouth so she can taste herself.</p><p>As Tamryn drops her cock, Mara moans softly, before being spun over, which causes her to gasp. Tasting herself on Tamryn, Mara kisses her as deeply as she can, encouraging her to share, sucking gently on her tongue before biting and sucking her lip.</p><p>Taking a step back, but making sure to keep her whole self in Mara’s eyesight, Tamryn pulls the bow of her skirt undone and shimmies out of it, tossing it onto the pile. She now stands fully naked and teases the elf a little more by touching herself just outside of her reach before stopping and making a few hand movements. She mutters some words under her breath and Mara watches as green light emits from Tamryn’s clitoris and she sees a number of vines beginning to grow around her waist, forming almost into a pair of natural pants. Mara looks on, confused, and is about to question what Tamryn is doing when she notices the front of the pants extending and elongating. Eventually, as the light fades, Tamryn stands in front of Mara, proudly displaying her natural strap-on,<br/>
“Ready to get fucked?” She asks and takes a step closer.<br/>
“Please,” Mara breathes, admiring Tamryn’s creative use of magic, “fuck me.”</p><p>Tamryn places the cock at Mara’s lips and waits for her to open her mouth. Mara opens her mouth obediently, and Tamryn slides the tip in, the strap-on roughly mirroring the feeling against her clit, allowing Mara to run her tongue around it. She then slides in a little further before rocking back, getting into a slow, light rhythm of fucking Mara’s mouth.</p><p>Mara closes her lips around Tamryn’s makeshift cock, bobbing her head up and down as much as she can while Tamryn keeps rocking, getting deeper with every thrust until she’s as deep as she can be, Mara almost gagging around her, but still encouraging her by moaning and swirling her tongue around the tip as much as she can.</p><p>Feeling Mara moan and rub her tongue around her cock, Tamryn can feel herself getting close. She loves the feeling of Mara sucking her off, but after a little while, decides it’s time to move on again. She grabs Mara by the hair and pulls her off, kissing her briefly before moving behind her and spreading her legs, waiting for a tantalising second before doing anything more.</p><p>The tantalising second is too long to bear, and Mara tries to push herself back onto Tamryn’s cock, almost whining out of desperation. Tamryn spanks her and steps back ever so slightly. Mara remembers that she should be patient if she wants anything from Tamryn, and she tries to keep still. “Please fuck me” she whispers.</p><p>“Yer so demandin’” Tamryn pushes the tip of her cock ever so softly against Mara’s arse, teasing her, and bends over to bite her back, leaving more marks there, and earning even more moans, “But seeing as ye’ve been so patient…” She trails off as she pushes her tip into Mara.</p><p>Mara moans, the sensation almost overwhelming her. She holds still for a few moments to get used to the feeling of the gnome’s cock inside her. Once she’s ready, she pushes herself back, pushing Tamryn deeper into her, gasping and moaning.</p><p>Tamryn obliges and pushes herself all the way into Mara, as much as she can take, then slowly withdraws. She continues this slow, deep rhythm, but as they both get into it, the speed increases and Tamryn begins to let out soft moans of her own, gradually relaxing the vines around Mara to allow her a little movement.</p><p>Feeling the vines loosen a little, Mara uses this new movement to push her hips back into Tamryn, encouraging her to fuck her harder. She bites into one of the vines holding her up to try to muffle her moans so that she can hear Tamryn’s.</p><p>As she fucks Mara as hard as she can, Tamryn reaches around to stroke Mara’s cock at the same time, causing Mara to bite down harder on the vine, barely able to keep herself from finishing. Mara hears Tamryn’s moaning begin to get louder as she reaches one hand up to play with the elf’s breasts. Suddenly Tamryn’s body tenses and she gasps as she finishes, making a couple of deep, hard thrusts which cause Mara to finish too.<br/>
Tamryn dispels the vines and the cock, causing Mara to slump to the floor, as she sits down, panting and legs spread.</p><p>Mara lies on the floor for a moment, breathing heavily, before looking up to see Tamryn sitting next to her, clearly waiting for something. She grins, and Tamryn recognises the hand motions she makes before she begins the verbal components of Lesser Restoration.<br/>
“Ready for round two?” Mara asks, sitting up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was hoping ye were going to ask that.” Tamryn grins up at Mara, not moving so as to see what the elf does next.</p><p>Kneeling up, Mara moves closer to the stationary gnome, whispering an incantation as she does so. Her cock shrinks down a little, and also alters a little in form to become almost ridged in a spiral-like pattern.</p><p>“Thank ye,” Tamryn whispers, seeing Mara take her turn using magic creatively, “I don’t think I coulda taken all o’ that.”</p><p>Mara grins, “This should certainly be interesting,” she says, suddenly lunging forward and pushing Tamryn back down onto the ground by her throat. Her other hand slides up one of Tamryn’s legs to gently circle her clitoris as she pushes her magically altered cock inside her.</p><p>Tamryn gasps as she feels the elf’s hand around her throat. She’s been pinned down before but never outside the context of a fight, and has to resist the instinct to fight back. Instead she goes limp, eager to see what Mara wants to do to her, gasping at the unfamiliar contact.</p><p>The brief glint of fighting instinct in Tamryn’s eyes does not go unnoticed, and Mara cocks an eyebrow and presses down just a little harder as she slowly pushes as far in as she can, still circling Tamryn’s clit with her finger ever so gently. Once she’s all the way in, she withdraws all other contact, and stays perfectly still deep inside Tamryn.</p><p>Tamryn slowly lets out a breath as she feels Mara’s cock slowly slide all the way into her. It’s not like anything she’s ever done before but she’s enjoying it so far. As she feels the elf remove all contact however, she lies there for a brief second, waiting to see what Mara does next before getting impatient and leaning up to kiss her.</p><p>When Tamryn tries to lean up to kiss her, Mara slaps her across the face and grabs a fistful of her shimmering ginger hair, tipping her head back. She pulls almost all the way out and whispers something under her breath, and moves her other hand in the familiar motions of Prestidigitation before resting her hand on Tamryn’s hip. A gentle shock pulses through Mara’s fingers into Tamryn’s skin as Mara suddenly pushes back into her, and begins fucking her hard.</p><p>At the feeling of the slap Tamryn falls back down, understanding now Mara is in charge. She lets out a soft yelp at the unexpected shock but then grins up at the elf, “Are ye tryin’ to get me to misbehave?” She asks before feeling Mara start to fuck her properly, making her struggle to get her breathing in order for a moment.</p><p>“Just seeing what you’ll do,” Mara smiles as she continues to fuck the gnome, releasing her hair and instead resting her hand on Tamryn’s clitoris, sending another gentle pulse of Prestidigitation through her fingers.</p><p>The shock, especially on such a sensitive area, finally gets Tamryn gasping and moaning and she reaches up, grabs a fistful of Mara’s hair, and yanks her down for a deep, breathless kiss.</p><p>At this sudden reaction, Mara has no choice but to lean into the kiss, which she does, happily, sending another gentle shock through Tamryn’s clitoris. She grabs Tamryn’s chin in her free hand and turns it to the side so she can bite and suck her neck and earlobes, easily leaving marks along the smooth skin.</p><p>By this point Tamryn is completely lost in Mara’s touch and her gentle shocks. She’s moaning, gasping, and pushing herself into Mara for every touch she can get, feeling herself on the edge of finishing again.</p><p>Mara feels Tamryn’s muscles begin to tense as she gets close to finishing, and slides her hand down her chest to pinch her nipple as she continues to leave marks all down Tamryn’s throat. When she feels Tamryn right on the edge, she sends another pulse through both hands.</p><p>With a few words in celestial to the effect of “holy fuck!”, Tamryn lets out an orgasm which causes the birds in the surrounding trees to spook, and grips Mara to her with impressive strength, leaving small bruises along her butt cheek and shoulder blade from the gnome’s grip. She slumps to the floor, catching her breath for a second, before locking fierce, passionate eyes with Mara again and saying, “Yer good. Real good. But how about ye fuck me against that tree there?”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask,” Mara swiftly stands, and picks Tamryn up, kissing her fiercely as she carries her over to the tree. She pushes her back against it, and briefly dips her head to lick Tamryn’s sensitive clitoris before suddenly thrusting her cock into her again and fucking her hard against the tree.</p><p>Once again Tamryn is lost in the feeling of Mara fucking her hard, this time with the added benefit of feeling her strong arms holding her in the air, pinned against the tree. She tries to control her breathing but is quickly moaning again uncontrollably.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Mara is moaning too, snapping her hips against Tamryn’s and leaning down to suck her nipples as she brings one hand round to rub her clitoris and adjusting so she’s holding Tamryn’s weight with the other.</p><p>As Mara leans down to suck her nipples, Tamryn takes the opportunity to start kissing her neck, leaving more marks and making the elf gasp in surprise.</p><p>Mara leans back up at this and stops rubbing Tamryn’s clit to instead press her hand into her throat and squeezing. She gives Tamryn a bruising kiss as she slows her rhythm a little, though still fucking her hard, and pressing her body as close as she can.</p><p>Feeling her slow down, Tamryn thinks Mara is trying to prove her dominance again, so she stops and leans her head back against the tree, letting Mara take full charge of her.</p><p>It’s been a long while since Mara was dominant, but she is enjoying this. She lightly traces Tamryn’s lips with her tongue, getting a few soft gasps in response, and speeds up her rhythm again. She runs her hand down Tamryn’s body, pausing to rub and pinch her nipples, then rests where her cock is thrusting into Tamryn and sends out a few more shocks, this time so she can feel it too.</p><p>“Please kiss me.” Tamryn manages between gasps from the shocks. She can feel she’s close again but doesn’t want to finish so quickly, especially since Mara has only finished once so far, so it takes all of her concentration to hold herself together.</p><p>“As you wish,” Mara whispers, and leans back in for another kiss, sending more shocks through them both, feeling herself teetering right on the edge of finishing right then.</p><p>Tamryn takes full advantage of this kiss and goes straight in, deeply and passionately. She sucks and bites Mara’s lips, running her tongue all around the inside of the elf’s mouth, moaning from the feeling of her cock and the shocks.</p><p>Mara moans again, kissing Tamryn deeply, thrusting her cock hard and deep inside her. Another shock and she gasps, suddenly pulling out with one more pulse through Tamryn as she drops her to the ground, and finishes all over Tamryn’s chest.</p><p>At that instant: the feeling of this cock, the shocks, and now Mara finishing over her chest, Tamryn lets out another orgasm as her legs give out below her and she collapses to the ground, panting and covered, and thoroughly satisfied.</p><p>Exhausted by their activities, Mara sinks to the ground too, and kisses Tamryn gently. “Well that was unexpected.” She says, “Not that I’m complaining though.”</p><p>The gnome looks up at her with her bright, green eyes. She runs a finger across her breast and licks it, cleaning herself up a little. “Thanks,” she giggles, “that’s pretty much my aim.”</p><p>“Need a hand?” Mara asks, indicating to the cleaning job Tamryn is sort of doing.</p><p>“I’d love that.” Tamryn puts a delicate hand on the back of Mara’s head and guides her towards one breast, while she takes care of the other.</p><p>Mara begins to lick Tamryn clean, occasionally pausing to gently tease the nipple as she does so.</p><p>Once Tamryn has been cleaned to her satisfaction, she stands shakily, “I think that may be enough for tonight.” She guides Mara back to the bedrolls by the now slowly dying fire.</p><p>“Quite possibly,” Mara allows herself to be led back to the fire and begins to separate their clothes, throwing her tunic back on to rest in. “Wouldn’t mind doing it again another time though.”</p><p>“Oh me neither.” Tamryn takes out a blanket made of various forms of plant life, and shuffles closer to Mara, “Y’know this town’s another three days away right?”</p><p>Mara wraps her arm around Tamryn, “Sounds like another three days for whatever fun activities we would care to try.” She lies down to rest, one arm out for Tamryn to lie on if she would like.</p><p>“Aye, but only the three? I have so many ideas.” She smiles down at Mara, kisses her, snuggles up next to her, and throws the blanket over the two of them.</p><p>“I’m sure we can find time: this could be a long quest you know,” Mara waves a hand to snuff the campfire out and smiles as she holds Tamryn in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>